The present disclosure relates to a method of managing contents provided from contents sources connected to an image display device via a wired/wireless network.
As digital TVs having more excellent signal processing and storage capacity than typical analog TVs and also wired/wireless network technologies are commercialized, various kinds of contents services such as real-time broadcasting, Contents on Demand (COD), games, news, and video communication are allowed to be provided to users through an internet network connected to each home in addition to typical broadcast media.
As an example of a contents service provider using an internet network, IPTVs may be introduced. The IPTVs transmit various information services, video contents, and broadcasts to user's TVs via a high-speed internet network.
Additionally, image display devices such as digital TVs may share contents in p playback or stored therein with external image display devices such as other TVs, smart phones, PCs, and tablet PCs via a wired/wireless network.